theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Playing Dirty
Here's my thirty-third fanfiction. Enjoy! Sophia, Maria, and Zoe were in Sophia's bedroom as Maria is helping Sophia back while Zoe is sitting next to them. Maria: Alright dude remember to not pack too much clothes like last time, especially when it rained and you lost half of your shirts. Sophia: Don't worry guys, I'll be more organized this time. Maria: So Zoe will you be okay all alone this weekend last year during our annual camping trip? Zoe: Uh actually I'm thinking about doing something different for this year. Sophia: Really? How come? Zoe: (smiles) Because I'm coming with you two to go camping! Maria: (Surprised) Really? Are you sure about that dude, we know how you are and how you have a thing against being dirty? Sophia: Yeah, you don't seem to like getting your clothes wet. Zoe: I know that but what matters is spending time with my best friends this weekend, in a few years we won't be able to do this anymore once we move out of this town and start being grown-ups. I want to try something new, even if it won't be easy. Maria: Wow, you seem really confident in this Zoe. Sophia: Are you sure you're okay with this? Zoe: I am, I can do this. Maria: (smiles) Awesome, just be ready on saturday morning when we pick you up. Sophia: (smiles) Oooh, this is going to be such a fun weekend! Maria: I already got the list of things we'll do. (pulls out a long list of activities with Zoe looking shocked) We'll go fishing in the river, climb up the trees to watch the birds, and if it rains we'll play in the mud like little kids! Sophia: Wow, this sounds like a lot of fun! Zoe: (laughs nervously) Yeah it does, sounds like real fun. THE NEXT DAY (Zoe knocks on the front door to the Loud House as it begins to storm outside) Zoe: Dang it, I should've brought my umbrella, (breathes) calm down you need to do this for your friends. Lincoln: (opens the door) Hey Zoe, what brings you here? Zoe: I need help Lincoln, I'm going camping in the woods and I don't know the first thing about dealing with nature and dirty. (quickly walks inside) Luna told me you went camping in the woods so I came here to get your help. Lincoln: Sounds like you don't like getting your clothes dirty. Zoe: Not at all. (Flashback shows Sophia, Maria, and Zoe about to leave Zoe's house) Zoe: Wait! It looks like it might rain today! (runs back inside) (Sophia and Maria look up and see clear skies) Maria: (confused) Zoe it's all clear outside. Zoe: (returns with an umbrella) But the weather channel told me there's a slight chance of rain today, I can't risk it. (The three walk out of Zoe's house with Sophia and Maria looking annoyed at Zoe as it cuts back to present) Zoe: And it didn't even rain that day. Lincoln: Wow, even when it's not raining, you get worried about it raining anyway. Zoe: It's not just rain but mud as well. (Sophia, Maria, and Zoe are walking on the sidewalk and are about to cross the street when they see a mudpile in front of them) Zoe: (laughs nervously) Do you mind picking me up over the mud? Maria: (annoyed) You can't be serious? Zoe: I don't like mud touching me, please!? (Sophia and Maria groan as they lift up Zoe by her arms and walk across the mud as it cuts back to present) Zoe: So yeah, it's basically anything dirty touching me. Lincoln: Hmm, sounds like you're going to need some serious help. Zoe: Yes I do, tomorrow I'm going camping with Sophia and Maria and the chances of rain tomorrow are high which means I'll have to end up playing in the mud! It's fine when I use it to help my face but not when it's all over my clothes! Lincoln: Listen Zoe, I'm not really an expert with this kind of thing. I don't mind rain or mud, but I don't enjoy it that much. But I think I might know someone who can help you. Zoe: Who? (Lana walks inside with mud covered all over her face and body as Zoe jumps up surprised) Lana: (pants) Best rainy day ever! Lincoln: (to Zoe) This is my little sister Lana. She's sort of a tomboy who loves gross stuff, especially playing in the mud while it's raining. Zoe: (laughs nervously) Hehehe nice to meet you Lana. (puts a rubber glove on and puts her hand out to shake with Lana's) Lana: Hi! You must be Lincoln's friend Zoe. (notices her glove) Hey, what's with the glove? Lincoln: Zoe's kinda paranoid when it comes to mud and rain. Lana: (shocked) What?! Why?! Playing in the mud is so much fun! Zoe: It's fun!? But it leaves stains on your clothes, it could get in your eyes, make you smell gross, or even worse get stuck somewhere in your belly bottom! (shivers) Lana: Exactly! That's what makes it fun! I don't care about what gets on me, as long as I'm having fun! Zoe: Well, I am trying to have fun with my friends who are going camping in the woods, hopefully we'll find some animals there to play with. Lana: (gasps) You like playing with animals?! I have a whole bunch of animals in my room! Zoe: Oh cool! Can I see them?! (Lana brings Zoe upstairs to her room, where her animals were) Lana: This is where my animals sleep! They're all my best friends! I've got some really cool friends, like my snake El Diablo, my lizard named Izzy, and my frog Hops! Zoe: (kneels down) Hi little creatures, don't be shy I won't hurt you. (Hops jumps onto Zoe's lap, Izzy climbs around Zoe's body, and El Diablo wraps himself around Zoe hugging her) Zoe: (smiles) Aw, they like me! Lana: (smiles) Yup, they sure do! (Zoe suddenly feels something wet on her shirt as she shrieks scaring off the animals) Zoe: I think your snake peed on me!! Lana: Hey hey! Calm down! It's okay! You can wash it off, it's not the end of the world. Zoe: (breathes) Okay okay, I'm good, at least I'm showing some progress on being dirty. (laughs nervously) Lana: (deadpanned) Yeah, I can see that. But could you maybe not scare my pets next time? Zoe: Sorry about that, I'm just trying to adjust to being dirty it's not easy for me, I need to see how it can be fun for me. Lana: Well if you want it to be fun, I can show you! (Outside, Lana and Zoe were standing next to a mudpile in the backyard) Zoe: Wow, that's a lot of mud. Lana: Now, if you're going to have fun in the mud, all you have to do is release all your stress, and not worry about anything. Zoe: Okay maybe I can try that, from how you said it I could do this. Lana: Now, watch how I do it. (crouches) Just let loose, and have fun!! (leaps into the mud and rolls around) Zoe: Okay I'll try. (crouches) Alright one, two, three! (leaps but ends up falling on her face on the ground and not in the mud) Dang it! Lana: What the? Why didn't you fall into the mud? Zoe: (gets up) I don't know I thought I would make it in but I froze in place! Lana: (sighs) What did I tell you? Just calm down, there is no harm in getting mud on you. Release your stress, no worries! Zoe: Got it, maybe if I dip my foot in with a plastic bag It can help me get over being in the... (suddenly Lincoln was behind Zoe as he pushes her straight into the mud face first) Gah! I'm in the mud!! Lincoln: (giggles) That was my plan! Lana: There you go! You're in the mud! Now have fun! Release your stress! (throws mud at Zoe) Zoe: Lana!! (breathes) Okay I'll try to have fun. (rolls around the mud on her back slowly) This feels weird. Lana: There you go! Now you're getting it! Zoe: Yeah, now I am getting it. (laughs nervously) Any other dirty things you like to do Lana? Lana: Well I love to unclog the toilet, or help Dad with specific chores, or even eat-! Lincoln: (covers Lana's mouth) Okay, it's best that Zoe doesn't hear it all! (laughs nervously) (Suddenly, it began to rain heavily again) Zoe: (sighs) Well now I'm all wet, dirty, and have snake pee on my shirt. Lana: Forget about it! Don't let mud stop you from having fun with people you love! (falls back into the mud) Lincoln: (smiles) She's got a point Zoe, sometimes you gotta let loose and have fun! Mud never stopped anyone! (Lincoln also falls into the mud and begins playing with Lana) Lincoln: The mud monster's gonna get you! Lana: (pretends to scream) Not the mud monster! (Lincoln throws mud at Lana as the two laugh while Zoe watches them smiling) Zoe: (smiles) I'll save you Lana! (jumps into the mud and begins throwing mud at Lincoln) Lincoln: (laughs) Aha! Another victim to the mud monster! (throws some mud at Zoe) (The three continued to throw mud at each other laughing, as it cuts to Zoe finishing up in the shower as she comes out of the bathroom in a bathrobe and a towel wrapped around her hair. She walks downstairs approaching Lincoln and Lana) Zoe: Bathroom is all yours, thanks for letting me use one of your sisters bathrobes while my clothes are getting washed. Lincoln: No problem, thanks Zoe. I hope you had fun today! Zoe: (smiles) I actually did have fun, sure it took me an hour just to scrub all the mud off my body and hair and I'll be spending all night getting the mud off my shoes, but I got through it and I enjoyed it. Lana: (smiles) Well I'm glad you finally had fun despite getting dirty. Zoe: Thanks for the help Lana. (hugs Lana) Lana: You're welcome. Zoe: I hope I can still play with your pets after I scared them earlier. Lana: I'm sure they'll be fine. But yeah, I'd love for you to come over and play with my pets again! Zoe: (smiles) Awesome! (goes upstairs into Lana's room) Hey little creatures, I hope I didn't scare you earlier I didn't mean to, I'm sorry. (Eventually, Lana's pets came out from hiding and notice Zoe) Zoe: I won't hurt you again, (kneels down) I love animals. (Lana's pets pounced onto Zoe, and all smiled at her) Zoe: (smiles) Awesome we're cool again! (Later Zoe was in her normal clothes again as she's about to leave) Zoe: Alright, tomorrow is the day I go camping in the woods. Lincoln: I'm sure you'll have a great time. Zoe: (rubs Lincoln's head) Thanks Lincoln, (to Lana) hopefully we can hang out again and do more fun stuff. Lana: Sure, as long as it involves animals and mud! Zoe: Well maybe we just focus more on the animals, whether it's playing with them or rescuing them. (laughs nervously) Lana: (smirks) Yeah, but don't forget the day we had today. Zoe: (smiles) I won't. (Zoe kneels down and hugs both Lincoln and Lana as she leaves) THE NEXT DAY (Zoe was in Sophia's car with Sophia and Maria as they arrive at their camping spot) Maria: Finally we made it! Sophia: You guys ready for an awesome weekend? Zoe: (smiles) I sure am. (The three of them set up their campsite, afterwards they walk on a trail in the forest as Zoe tells Sophia and Maria about yesterday) Zoe: So I got help from Lana and when I was going to shake her hand I was nervous since she was so filthy. Maria: (smirks) Did you use your usual rubber glove to give her a handshake? Zoe: (giggles) Yes. Sophia: So what happened next? Zoe: I played with Lana's animals and they were so cute, even if her snake peed on me. Maria: (laughs) Oh wow! Sophia: (laughs) T-That must've freaked you out! Zoe: (giggles) It did, but not as much as when I was shoved into the mud by Lincoln! Maria: (gasps) No way! You were in a mud pile!? Sophia: And how did that go for you Zoe? Zoe: Well... (Suddenly it started to rain outside) Zoe: (smiles) Why don't I show you? Come on let's find a mud pile! Sophia: Alright then, let's go. (The three girls run into the woods, as Sophia trips on a rock and lands face first into a pile of mud, Maria and Zoe turn back and notice) Maria: Whoa! Looks like we found our mud pile! Sophia: (spits out mud) Ugh, we sure did! (begins rolling around) Come on guys, join in! Zoe: Alright! (pushes Maria into the mudpile as she falls in) Maria: (giggles) Seriously dude!? Zoe: Oh I am serious! (crouches) Just let loose, and have fun! (leaps into the mud splashing it onto Sophia and Maria) Sophia: (laughs) Zoe! You're finally having fun in the mud! Maria: (laughs) That's awesome! Zoe: (smiles) Yeah it is, I did it so I can spend this valuable time with my best friends! (puts her arms around Sophia and Maria's shoulders) Sophia: (smiles) Aww Zoe, we're so glad you decided to let loose and have fun with us. Zoe: (smiles) Me too! Maria: (grins) Now time for some payback for pushing me in! (throws mud at Zoe) (The three girls laugh and throw mud at each other in the mudpile happy together) The End Fun Facts *This is my second story to feature Sophia, Maria, and Zoe. *This is the first fanfiction I did where Lana plays a major role, since I really wanted to give her one. Category:Episodes Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Lana Loud Category:Episodes featuring Sophia, Maria and Zoe